Velhas histórias sobre dragões nunca morrem
by MeninaAzul
Summary: Percebeu com os lábios secos que o vermelho era sua cor favorita. Gendry/Dany.


**Já faz um tempo que não atualizo nada aqui, o maior motivo é a falta de tempo e o cansaço para criar novas histórias. Enfim, ainda falta aperfeiçoar esse casal, mas eu sinceramente desejava escrever algo sobre eles desde o começo do ano. Ainda que seja improvável, os dois fazem todo sentido juntos (:**

* * *

**Velhas histórias sobre dragões nunca morrem.**

"_O ódio não cessa com o ódio em tempo algum, o ódio cessa com o amor: esta é a lei eterna."_

**Dhammapada**

Quando ela o viu pela primeira vez, sentiu seu sangue queimar. Metade de si era curiosidade relutante, a outra metade era fúria exalando de cada poro do seu corpo. "Ele é o fantasma do pai", sussurravam ao seu redor, até mesmo Sor Barristan ficara estagnado. Havia algo dentro de Daenerys que desejava incansavelmente alçar vôo em direção ao último resquício vivo de Robert Baratheon, desejou intimamente que aquele rapaz desse motivos para ela queimá-lo vivo. Talvez estivesse louca como seu pai, ou fosse apenas o antigo peso do dever de se vingar, parecia ouvir novamente a voz de Viserys sussurrar as velhas histórias sobre os traidores do sangue do Dragão. "Era para estar comigo, irmão, mas ao invés disso você enlouqueceu".

Gendry não dobrou os joelhos diante da Rainha de Westeros, mas nem ela o fez, também não o agradeceu por ajudá-la com sua tropa contra a invasão dos Outros. Os olhos zombeteiros não desviaram dos dela em nenhum momento, o rapaz parecia consciente de antipatia que ambos destilavam, testavam os limites sempre que podiam e, quando, necessário que se direcionassem um ao outro, as palavras eram curtas e duras. Ele a incomodava, definitivamente.

Ainda que ela não gostasse de admitir, Gendry tinha grande apoio do povo, era venerado por qualquer homem, mulher ou criança de Porto Real, que pareciam estar dispostos a sacrificaram a própria vidas por ele, enxergavam o Jovem Baratheon como seu salvador. Para Daenerys, ele beirava a arrogância e petulância, ria alto e cada gesto seu parecia uma agressão. Apesar disso, Jon a convencera que seria mais prudente tê-lo como aliado.

A primeira vez que ele vira um dragão de perto, fora a primeira vez que ele realmente viu Daenerys. Tentou parecer inabalável, mas seu corpo e seus olhos em adrenalina o denunciaram diante dela. Ficou estupefato com a beleza de Drogon, os olhos do dragão ardiam sobre ele de forma imponente, acordou do transe com uma risada em deleite um tanto quanto infantil, virou-se para ela, confuso e envergonhado, não havia nenhum traço de ironia ou arrogância, ela apenas reprimia o sorriso nos lábios proeminentes, fitando-o em um estranho divertimento. Gendry sentiu os próprios lábios ganharem vida e esboçarem um sorriso recíproco, desejou permanecer ali por mais tempo do que deveria.

Foi no Torneio de Primavera a Ascensão dos Dragões que o rapaz notara pela primeira vez a cor dos olhos da Rainha: duas enormes ametistas, gentis e exuberantes. Voltou a observá-la de forma mais cuidadosa, o vestido com as cores de sua Casa, contrastavam com os cabelos claros e delineavam seu corpo pequeno, percebeu com os lábios secos que o vermelho era sua cor favorita.

Ela deslizou pelo salão com muitos cavaleiros, conforme a canção, mas seus olhos automaticamente corriam em direção aos dele, via-se procurando qualquer traço semelhante naqueles bons senhores que haviam viajado Westeros inteira para cortejá-la, fosse os cabelos escuros ou os olhos azuis mais vivos do que todos os mares pelo qual ela navegou. Ele era Senhor de Ponta Tempestade, mas nunca parecia realmente com um homem de posses, estava sempre entre os ferreiros e camponeses, ele os compreendia, parecia partilhar de sua fome e sede. Era perturbador o quanto ele a surpreendia. Até mesmo Drogon parecia ter uma grande afeição ao homem, sua aproximação era apreciada pelo dragão, que quase sempre respondia com fogo qualquer pessoa que fizesse menção em tocá-lo. Estava tão dispersa em seus pensamentos, que não percebeu o fim da canção. Fugiu educadamente de um cavaleiro do Norte que se aproximava para convidá-la para mais uma dança, esgueirou-se para fora do salão, a sua frente, o jardim inteiramente deserto, a escuridão dava-lhe uma aparência sinistra, mas confortável.

-Parece cansada.- sua voz rouca cortou o silêncio, Daenerys se virou automaticamente, mesmo já sabendo com grande satisfação quem era.

-Não estou. Apenas precisava respirar ar puro, longe de todos os galanteios, as risadas forçadas, o cheiro de vinho...isso, torna-se sufocante. –abaixou os olhos pensativos.

-Bem, talvez você possa me dar a honra de uma dança real...-ele disse aproximando-se cautelosamente. –Sem galanteios ou risadas forçadas,eu prometo. –sorriu naturalmente.

-Aqui? –ela riu, surpresa.

-Aqui. Longe de toda aquela gente. –sussurrou calmamente.

Ele estendeu a mão e ela aceitou sem pensar, era a primeira vez que se tocavam. Os dedos dele formigavam sob a pele surpreendentemente quente , Daenerys emanava calor. Envolveu sua cintura e discretamente a puxou para mais perto, a respiração descompassada dela o distraía.

-Não há nem mesmo uma canção, Sor. –murmurou em divertimento.

- Não está ouvindo, Vossa Graça? Esta é a canção mais doce que já ouvi, é a mãe do todas as outras, não podemos ouvi-la dentro dos salões. –esbarrou os lábios em sua orelha, tornando a sussurrar. – Ouça com atenção.

O único som era o barulho da vegetação dançando conforme o vento e a maré alta beijando as rochas de forma audaciosa. Juntos, pareciam notas harmônicas trazendo a ela doces lembranças da infância. Já havia escutado essa canção, percebeu com os olhos marejados.

Sentia-se frustrada nos últimos dias, havia pensado por muitos anos que ao voltar para Westeros a sensação de estar de volta ao lar se apoderaria dela. Enganou-se. Não havia nada que inspirasse tal sentimento, nada. Apertou-se ainda mais entre os braços de Gendry, pela primeira vez, não pensava em obter algo que havia perdido no tempo, aquela era a canção mais linda que já ouvira.

* * *

**Espero entrar aqui da próxima vez e ler comentários sobre esse novo ship, e quem sabe, ler algumas histórias relacionada aos dois por pessoas que escrevem melhor do que eu rsrs . Até a próxima!**


End file.
